L'avantage du poison
by mina-laris
Summary: Et si un poison n'était pas forcément quelque chose de mauvais, Suigetsu va apprendre qu'un poison peut aboutir à bien plus qu'à des symptômes désagréables, à ses dépends bien entendu. désolé je suis vraiment nul en résumé donc laissez parler votre curiosité et venez y jeter un petit coups d'oeil.
1. Chapter 1

Bien le bonjours tout le monde ^^

Alors voilà laissez moi vous présenter le premier chapitre de la première fanfiction que j'ai écrit alors celle-ci date d'il y a un très long moment et malgré le fait que j'ai corriger un max de fautes d'orthographe cela n'a jamais été mon fort alors please soyez indulgent ^^

Sinon bien je vous laisse découvrir les prémisses de mon esprit tordu lol

et bien évidemment les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas mais est-ce vraiment utile de le dire parce que franchement se c'était le cas ce manga serait depuis longtemps catégoriser yaoi lol

Sur ce bonne lecture ^^

* * *

><p>Le combat faisait rage, des explosions survenaient de tout sens, la terre ne cessait de trembler, des gémissements de douleur se faisait entendre de toutes parts.<p>

La scène sous nos yeux n'était autre qu'un véritable carnage, ce qui avait été une plaine n'était désormais qu'un vaste terrain vierge de toute verdures, des cadavres ou mourant jonchaient le sol.

Comment cela était-il arrivé déjà ?

(Flash back)

Notre route nous avait menés près d'un des anciens repère d'Orochimaru lorsque Karin s'était brusquement mise à crier. Nous nous étions stoppés sur le champs, j'avais immédiatement activés mes sharingans et observais ainsi une multitude de silhouettes s'approcher. Sans plus attendre j'avais dégainé Kusanagi ce qui eu pour effet d'alarmer mes deux autres coéquipiers qui se mirent enfin sur leurs gardes, ne faisant plus grand cas des alertes incessantes de Karin ils attendaient mes propres réactions avant d'agir.

- Enfin, je commençais à sérieusement m'ennuyer, on va s'amuser, ils sont combien ? Lâcha Suigetsu avec un plaisir malsain non dissimulé.

- Crétin, il y a plusieurs centaines de cobayes qui se dirigent vers nous sûrement avec la ferme intention de nous faire la peau et toi tu trouve ça drôle ? Explosa Karin ses nerf mis à rudes épreuves, après une courte pause elle continua sur un ton qui trahissait la peur qu'elle tentait de cacher, … de plus, c'est dans ce repère que maître Orochimaru avait mis au point certains poisons plus que dangereux.

- Cool, plusieurs centaines on va pouvoir s'en donner à cœur joie !

La rousse allait répliquer violemment quand l'aîné du groupe la coupa calmement :

- Du poison ? De quel genre ?

- Croit moi Juugo tu n'a pas envie de le découvrir, j'ai entendu dire qu'ils ne tuent pas sur le coups mais leurs effets diffèrent d'un poison à l'autre et durent plusieurs heures à condition de tenir jusque là, je n'ai pas plus d'information à ce sujet. Mais si les prisonniers ont mis la main dessus, même nous nous sommes en danger...

Elle fut coupé par une gerbe de sang éclaboussant légèrement ses vêtements, gerbe causé par l'entaille que ma lame venait de creuser dans le corps d'un cobaye pensant nous attaquer par surprise, le tuant immédiatement.

- Attention, ils arrivent.

Ma voix n'avait été qu'un murmure mais les trois autres avaient parfaitement parfaitement entendu et compris l'ordre que cachait ce simple murmure, nous nous lancions dans la bataille sachant qu'ils ne nous laisseraient tranquille que lorsque l'un des deux camps serait anéanti.

(fin du flash back)

Le combat avait duré bien trop longtemps à mon goût, je finis d'achever les quelques survivants avant de rengainer Kusanagi en me dirigeant vers Karin et Juugo qui s'étaient rejoins un peu plus loin.

Une fois à leur hauteur, je scrutais les environs mais seul l'atmosphère de la mort me faisais face. Après un soupir agacé je pris la décision de briser ce silence reposant :

- Il nous en manque un, où est-il ?

Je sentis le regard hésitant de Juugo et celui ravi de Karin dans mon dos avant que cette dernière ne réponde toute jouasse :

- Oh il a dû partir mourir dans un coin, ce n'est pas grave on est bien mieux sans lui, aller Sasuke partons, nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici.

Je ne fis guère attention à la réponse de la jeune femme et me tournais vers le grand roux qui affichait un air grave.

- J'ai vu Suigetsu se faire attirer par plusieurs d'entre eux, ils devaient être une vingtaine, au début ils nous observaient en retrait puis se sont regroupé près de Suigetsu avant de fuir, leur but était sans doute de l'éloigner de nous, ensuite je les ai perdu de vu désolé Sasuke.

Je soupirais une seconde fois et le porteur du sceau maudit m'indiqua la direction que notre compagnon avait suivi.

Après quelques minutes, nous nous retrouvions dans une forêt dense, des corps recouvraient le sol mais toujours aucune trace du requin, à en juger par le nombre de corps inertes sur le sol, d'autres cobayes s'étaient joint au combat, cela confirmait la théorie de l'embuscade.

En continuant notre route, nous tombions sur les derniers corps, le chemin tracé par les morts laissé derrière s'arrêtait là mais toujours aucune traces de notre épéiste.

- Aller Sasuke, il est mort arrêtons de le chercher et puis de toute façon on ne devrait pas rester en territoire ennemis plus longtemps, il y a des patrouille ninja dans le coin on ferait mieux de ne pas traîner. Cet idiot n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait, il n'avait qu'à pas se laisser avoir par un piège si évident !

''Et c'est celle qui se cache dans un coin en attendant que les combat cesse qui ose dire ça'' pensais-je excédé, j'allais répondre à la kunoichi sensoriel par une réplique bien sentie lorsque je sentis une présence dans mon dos, je me retournais la main sur la garde de mon épée mais me détendais dans la seconde.

- Eh, tu ne croît pas que tu m'enterre un peu vite là ?

Suigetsu était appuyé contre un arbre se tenant les côtes. Il semblait tenir difficilement debout, de plus son corps était recouvert de sang et au vu de sa respiration haletante je doutais fortement qu'il n'appartiennent qu'à ses adversaires.

Karin le regarda totalement ébahie :

- Pourquoi... pourquoi je n'ai pas sentie ton chakra ?

J'activais à nouveau mes sharingans et vis avec stupéfaction que le chakra du jeune au regard améthyste avait disparu ce qui n'était normalement pas possible puisqu'il était vraisemblablement encore en vie.

Malgré ma grande surprise, je pris soin de garder un visage parfaitement stoïque et c'est avec une voix à la fois calme et ferme que je m'adressais à Karin et Juugo :

- Vous deux, allez rejoindre Madara comme prévu et donnez-lui les informations que nous avons collectés sur l'hôte d'Hachibi, dites-lui que nous partirons le capturer lorsqu'il le souhaitera, faites-lui aussi part de ce qui est arrivé ici, restez à ses côtés et obéissez lui pendant mon absence. Nous vous rejoindrons quand Suigetsu aura suffisamment récupéré.

Les voyant hésiter, je leur lançais un regard noir qui suffit à les dissuader de protester.

Une fois les deux roux hors de vue, j'entendis le ricanement typique de l'épéiste de Kiri suivit d'une de ses remarque des plus constructive :

- Wouah, Sas'ke tu m'épate là, réussir à faire une phrase aussi longue j'aurais jamais pensé que tu puisse sortir un tel débit de mots à la suite... Ah ! Et pourquoi t'a pas dit à Karin d'utiliser sa technique pour me soigner, je suis sûr que si c'est toi qui lui demande elle accepterait de soigner n'importe qui même moi, ça nous aurait fait gagner du temps et...

Je me déplaçais en un éclair derrière lui et le frappait du tranchant de la main à la nuque lui faisant perdre connaissance et le peu d'équilibre qu'il tentait de maintenir.

Je le rattrapais avant qu'il ne percute le sol.

- Tu parle trop.

J'invoquais l'un des aigles à mon service et installais mon fardeau dessus avant de prendre la direction du repère d'Orochimaru, il s'y trouvait peut-être une chose pouvant m'intéresser.

* * *

><p>Bien alors comment avez-vous trouvez cette entrée en matière ?<p>

Bon je vous l'accorde je n'ai jamais supporter Karin sérieux elle m'exaspère elle pense sérieusement pouvoir attirer notre beau brun alors que ce dernier a Suigetsu ou Naruto en face de lui ? ha hum je m'excuse pour cet écart de conduite auprès des potentiel fan de Karin (même si j'ai du mal à m'y faire, il y en a lol) ^^

Merci d'avoir lu ce premier chapitre et n'hésitez pas à laisser une ptite review ^^

Bon pour ce qui est de la suite j'apporte quelques modifications au chapitre suivant et je le poste le plus vite possible à bientôt !


	2. Chapter 2

Hello tout le monde ^^

Alors tout d'abord je tiens à faire mes plus profondes excuses pour le temps que j'ai mis à publier ce nouveau chapitre mais pour ma défense je tiens à préciser que ce qui devait au début n'être qu'une relecture avec quelques petites corrections s'est avérée être une totale modification de l'histoire donc ça m'a pris plus de temps que prévu... oui je sais, je suis impardonnable :'(

Une dernière chose, je suis désolé mais j'ai oubliée de prévenir au chapitre précédent, l'histoire se déroule du point de vue de Sasuke sauf indication contraire ^^

Aussi, en _italique_ se sont des pensées de Sasuke et en **gras** se sont des paroles hors dialogues.

Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

><p>Les repères d'Orochimaru avaient toujours recelés une atmosphère lourde et macabre à cela s'ajoutait une décoration des plus lugubre. De plus, pour une raison inconnu, l'impression d'insécurité était bien plus présente ici que dans n'importe quel autre repère que j'avais auparavant visité et autant dire qu'il y en avait un bon nombre.<p>

Faisant fit de ces désagréables sensations, je m'enfonçais dans l'antre sombre suivit de près par le volatile transportant mon compagnon toujours inconscient.

Une odeur nauséabonde flottait dans l'air, ce que je cherchais se trouvait certainement dans l'une des salles de tortures ou dans une salle d'expérience, et en général c'est de l'un de ces endroits que proviennent les odeurs de décompositions, de chairs calcinés et autres horreurs de ce genre.

Nous arrivions donc dans une salle qui, sans grande surprise, semblait servir à tester les poisons, dont parlait Karin, sur des êtres humains en d'autre termes il s'agissait d'une salle d'expérience et de torture ''_pas étonnant que l'odeur soit si forte'' _pensais-je avec dégoût.

En observant la pièce, on pouvait apercevoir de gros bocaux contenant divers fluides aux couleurs plus suspectes les unes que les autres, les contenants en verres se trouvaient dans un alignement parfait à gauche de l'entrée, ils étaient tous plein sauf deux seulement à moitié plein.

Au centre de la pièce se trouvait un plan de travail en fer impeccable totalement dépourvu de la moindre tâche, preuve que cette dernière était encore utilisée il y a peu. Les cobayes que nous avions éliminés précédemment devaient se servir de cet endroit pour tester eux-même les poisons dans l'optique de s'en servir par la suite.

En tournant la tête vers la partie droite de la pièce, je pus observer une rangée de menottes reliées à l'épais mur de pierre par de grosses chaînes sans aucun doute impossible à briser dans l'état dans lequel devait se trouver les personnes pour qui elles étaient destinées, les traces de sang mélangés à celles de rouilles qui les tâchaient ne faisait que renforcer cette idée.

Je fus sortie de mon observation par un violent battement d'ailes dans mon dos, je me tournais vers l'aigle en lui lançant un regard agacé.

- Sasuke Uchiwa, j'accepte que tu fasse appel à moi lorsque tu est en danger mais sache que je ne te permettrais pas de me considérer comme un vulgaire moyen de transport pour tes amis.

Je tiquais légèrement au mot ''amis'' mais ne dis rien. Je repensais vaguement à la mise en garde de Karin à propos des effets inconnus des poisons de cet endroit et jetais un regard à l'homme inconscient. Après avoir été séparé du groupe, il avait sans doute sous-estimé ses adversaires et s'était fait avoir par l'un de ces poisons, il était presque sûr que l'un de ces liquides inconnus se trouvant dans la pièce était aussi présent dans le corps de mon équipier et la disparition soudaine de son chakra devait en être l'un des effets.

Après une rapide réflexion, je reposais mon regard sur l'invocation.

- Dépose le là-bas. Lui ordonnais-je en lui désignant d'un signe de tête le mur orné de menottes.

L'aigle s'exécuta et laissa tombé le jeune homme évanoui au sol sans aucune délicatesse.

Je m'approchais sans un mot et redressa Suigetsu de façon à pouvoir attacher ses poignets à l'aide des menottes fixées au mur.

Ainsi, il se retrouvait dans une position assise, dos au mur, les bras au dessus de la tête.

Je me redresse sans plus de cérémonies et retourne vers les cuvettes contenants les divers poisons non sans lâcher un ''**tu peux partir**'' à l'adresse de l'oiseau que j'entends ricaner avant de marmonner ''**tellement cruel même parmi les siens**'' suivi d'un ''POUF!'' accompagné d'un écran de fumé m'indiquant son départ.

Enfin au calme, je commence à chercher dans les quelques tiroirs présent et ne met que quelques secondes à trouver les dossiers convoités.

Kabuto faisait toujours des comptes rendus de ses expériences afin de garder un traces écrite et cela ne faisait aucun doute qu'il était la personne chargé de tester ces précieux poisons.

Avec cela je pourrais sans doute en apprendre plus sur leurs effets.

…

Plus j'en apprend sur ces poisons, plus je suis fasciné et à la fois écœuré par eux.

Comment pouvait-on mettre au point un produit se solidifiant une fois injecté dans l'organisme bouchant ainsi toutes voix respiratoire tuant la victime par asphyxie.

Un autre anesthésiant chaque muscles, chaque organes jusqu'à l'arrêt total de ces derniers amenant une mort lente.

Cependant, le plus cruel était celui résultant à une dissolution lente et douloureuse des organes internes, il est écrit que la victime ressentait chaque gouttes du produits dans son corps au point d'être capable de dire lequel de ses organes était touché, puis il mourrait dans une longue agonie.

C'est un léger grognement qui me sortie de ma fascination malsaine pour ces dossiers. Je tournais légèrement la tête en direction du perturbateur et pus observer Suigetsu émerger des limbes de son sommeil.

- Ngnnnn

Il leva difficilement la tête et ses yeux améthyste s'ouvrirent peu à peu.

Il bougea légèrement faisant cliqueter ses chaînes. Le bruit de la ferraille accompagné par la restriction de ses mouvements sembla lui faire prendre conscience de la position dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en même temps qu'il aperçu ce qui entravait ses poignets. Il commença à se débattre, son visage transpirant la panique, cette peur qui déformait ses traits chaque fois qu'il se trouvait face à un adversaire plus puissant que lui ou dans une situation hors de son contrôle se faisait actuellement ressentir.

Ce comportement en total contradiction avec sa perpétuelle confiance et son arrogance me faisais toujours l'effet d'un spectacle des plus amusant, un divertissement dont je doute pouvoir me lasser.

Je ne pus empêcher un ricanement moqueur sortir de ma bouche, le faisant sursauté, il se tourna vers moi s'apercevant enfin de ma présence.

J'eus tout le loisir d'observer son visage se détendre instantanément.

_''Alors comme ça il se sent en sécurité avec moi ? Et moi qui pensais que sa soit disant confiance en moi n'était qu'une mise en scène pour atteindre ses objectif plus facilement...''_ pensais-je un sourire hautain se dessinant sur mon visage.

Un raclement de gorge se fit entendre ramenant mon attention sur l'épéiste, me préparant mentalement à une avalanche de paroles.

- Sas'ke, je comprend pas il y a un problème... je n'arrive pas à me libérer, fit-il après avoir secoué ses poignets comme pour prouver que ses membres refusaient de se liquéfier, après une pause de quelques secondes il reprit, et puis d'ailleurs pourquoi je suis attaché ?

- Tu a été touché par un poison et je n'en connais pas les effets. Je t'ai immobilisé le temps de faire des recherches.

Bref, clair et précis pas de paroles superflus. Mais le silence fut de courte durée, de toute évidence l'autre ninja ne sembla pas emballé par le calme.

- Hum... ok... et sinon, t'as trouvé quelque chose ?

Après un soupir je me concentrais de nouveau sur le calepin que je tenais et tournais quelques pages avant de déclarer :

- Ton chakra sera complètement bloqué pour une durée indéterminé mais ta vie n'est pas en danger.

Certes un poison capable de bloquer totalement l'arrivé de chakra peut s'avérer fatal dans un combat mais en dehors ce n'est pas vraiment alarmant.

- Cool... et du coups, pourquoi tu ne me détache pas ?

- Les expériences ont été abandonnées, les données inscrites ne sont peut-être pas complètes.

_''Et au moins en étant attaché je suis sûr que tu ne touchera à rien''_ ajoutais-je pour moi-même.

Cette explication sembla le satisfaire car il ne protesta pas plus à ce sujet, je pus donc replonger dans ma lecture quand un détail attira mon attention.

L'un des poisons, que je soupçonne être celui contenu dans le 2nd bocal utilisé, ne comporte pour description qu'un simple dessin formant un cœur. Pas un mot, pas une lettre, seulement un cœur.

Je pestais mentalement contre Kabuto, qui, sous ses airs de monsieur l'intello de service pouvait se montrer insupportable et gamin quand personne ne le regardait.

Je fus de nouveau dérangé par Suigetsu qui s'agitait derrière moi.

- Sas'ke, j'ai soif donne moi à boire je ne peux pas me servir moi-même.

Mon regard alla du requin au bocal puis un sourire des plus sadique orna mon visage alors qu'une idée germait dans mon esprit.

_''On va vite savoir ce que signifie ce cœur...''_ pensais-je alors que je m'emparais d'une des gourdes vide de mon compagnon afin de la remplir avec ce fameux liquide inconnu.

* * *

><p>Ouuuh pas bien Sasuke ^^<p>

Bon alors cette fois les choses sérieuses vont pouvoir commencer mouahahahaha (rire diabolique). Que je suis méchante avec notre pauvre petit Suigetsu mais sa prouve que je l'adore ^^

Encore désolé pour le temps que j'ai mis.

Une petite review pour m'encourager à continuer parce que franchement je ne sais pas vraiment ce que sa vaut ^^

A la prochaine


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjours tout le monde ^^

Alors tout d'abord je tiens à vous présenter mes plus plates excuses pour ce si long moment d'absence mais pour ma défense j'ai eu quelques problèmes familiaux, puis de santé pour finir par devoir passer mes partiels donc autant dire que je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour écrire.

Mais voilà maintenant le chapitre est terminé et je vous le poste enfin, pour me faire pardonner j'ai fait un chapitre beaucoup plus long que les précédents (enfin normalement).

Attention ! ce chapitre contient un LEMON donc âmes sensibles et/ou homophobes (bien que je ne sais pas ce qu'ils feraient là -') et bien passaient votre chemin, pour les autres bonne lecture ;)

* * *

><p>Je m'approchais lentement du déserteur de Kiri et pris la gourde à sa ceinture constatant avec satisfaction qu'elle était vide. Mon regard s'accrocha au sien, son visage était quelque peu énervé par la situation, son incapacité à subvenir à ses propres besoins le mettait dans une position de faiblesse et de dépendance qui ne semblait pas lui plaire.<p>

Après m'être emparé de la gourde, je me redressais tranquillement et tournais les talons en direction des bocaux expérimentaux sous le regard surpris de mon coéquipier qui devait s'attendre à ce que je lui fournisse le liquide vitale qu'il réclamait, c'est ainsi qu'il ronchonna:

- Hé, Sas'ke tu n'aurais pas oublié quelque chose? je t'ai demandé à boire et pas de me passer ma demande sous le nez!

- Elle est vide. Dis-je simplement en secouant la gourde par dessus mon épaule afin qu'elle lui soit visible.

- Ah ok... ben, merci alors.

Le timbre de sa voix m'indiquais clairement qu'il sembla reconnaître son erreur ce qui me surpris puisque cela n'était en aucun cas dans son caractère.

Je profitais que la table d'expérimentation se trouvant au centre de la salle lui cache la vue des bocaux de poisons pour remplir sa si précieuse gourde du liquide qui m'intriguais. Une fois ma tâche exécuté je revins vers le requin qui attendait patiemment.

Je m'accroupis face à lui et plaçais l'embout, qui lui servait de paille, devant le visage. Je le vis déglutir avant qu'il n'approche ses lèvres pleines qui paraissaient si douces et tentantes. Au bout de ce qu'il me semblait être une éternité, il engloba enfin le bout de plastique qu'il pinça avant d'aspirer doucement quelques gouttes puis plus franchement afin qu'un flot du liquide précieux se déverse dans son antre.

J'observais la scène, une étrange sensation que je n'avais que très rarement ressentis m'enveloppant dans une douce chaleur. Cette même agréable chaleur dont je ne faisait pas grand cas il y a quelques années avant de me rendre compte qu'elle n'apparaissait qu'en présence d'un certain blond imprévisible, cependant suite à mon départ de Konoha ce phénomène n'était pas réapparu. Malgré cela, j'avais tout de même fini par comprendre qu'il s'agissait de désir. Du désir physique. Puis, peu de temps avant que je ne me débarrasse d'Orochimaru, nos routes s'étaient recroisés. Naruto n'avait jamais abandonné l'idée de me ramener au village et se présentait à nouveau face à moi, le court combat qui s'en était suivi avait de nouveau éveillé ce désir charnel. J'avais fini par en conclure que seul le jinchuriki était capable de me stimuler à ce niveau mais il semblerait que je me soit tromper car le blondinet n'était pas présent et pourtant cette chaleur si caractéristique était actuellement en train de se concentrer dans mon bas ventre sans que je ne puisse rien y faire.

Enfin, Suigetsu avala une dernière gorgée en fronçant les sourcils et je pus constater avec plaisir qu'il avait pratiquement vidé le contenu de la gourde. Son regard était fixé sur moi, inhabituellement sérieux comme s'il attendait quelque chose. Voyant qu'il gardait le silence, je me redressais rapidement et m'éloignais, posant la gourde sur la table expérimentale avant de retourner terminer la lecture des rapports et essayer de calmer cette tension dans l'aine.

…

Les minutes s'écoulèrent lentement dans un silence uniquement interrompu à intervalle régulière par le froissement des pages que je venais de terminer d'examiner. Une respiration précipitée me fis soudain me retourner vers mon comparse qui ne semblait pas être dans son état normal. Effectivement, le blandinet avait le visage écarlate, sa respiration était rapide et il commençait à s'agiter. Je me tournais complètement dans sa direction, ''_tout compte fait ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée de tester le poison, s'il meurt j'aurais des difficultés à trouver quelqu'un d'autre de son niveau_'' c'est sur cette pensée que je me décidais à me renseigner sur son état:

- Suigetsu ?

- Sas... Sas'ke, je sais pas ce qu'il se passe, j'ai chaud et j'ai... j'ai du mal à respirer... qu'est ce que tu m'a fait boire tout à l'heure... ce n'était pas de l'eau, ça avait un autre goût.

Je fronçais les sourcils, alors comme ça il avait remarqué et avait tout de même avalé le contenu de la gourde ''_voilà donc la raison de son sérieux tout à l'heure..._''. Alors que je m'approchais de lui, je ne pus empêcher un rictus avant de m'accroupir afin de me trouver à sa hauteur. Je coinçais son menton entre mon index et mon pousse pour fixer ses yeux, ses pupilles étaient dilatées et sa respiration s'était accélérée à l'instant où ma main était entrée en contacte avec sa peau. Un ricanement m'échappa, ''_je comprend mieux la signification du cœur, ce n'est pas un poison... c'est un aphrodisiaque_''

- Sas'ke?... qu'est ce qu'il y a... pourquoi tu souri comme ça?... et bordel, qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive?

Sa panique se sentait dans le timbre de sa voix malgré son air qu'il tenta de faire menaçant. Il essaya de retirer son visage de ma poigne sans grand succès mais ne se calma pas pour autant, il se mit à se débattre plus furieusement me forçant à reculer lorsque son pied manqua d'entrer en collision avec mes côtes. Une veine pulsa sur mon front, comment osait-il essayer de me frapper, il balança de nouveau sa jambe en direction de mon crâne, je le bloquais sans difficultés avant de le gifler avec force. Sa tête bascula violemment sur le côté ayant pour effet de le calmer instantanément. Son souffle était précipité, je baissais lentement mon regard le long de sa silhouette. Son visage dont la joue rougissait déjà, sa bouche dont les lèvres tentantes étaient pinçaient laissant apercevoir ses dents aiguisées et sa mâchoire étroitement serrée, son cou crispé, son torse se soulevant rapidement, son ventre plat malheureusement caché par son haut violet, enfin mes yeux accrochèrent la bosse formé en dessous de son bassin. Un sourire carnassier se forma sur mon visage alors que je sentais le désir monter peu à peu.

- Pour qui te prend-tu pour oser me menacer de cette façon?... En tant que chef de Taka je ne peut laisser passer un acte de rébellion sans punition.

Il se crispa fortement en entendant la fin de ma phrase. Je repris son visage afin de le tourner vers moi de la même façon que précédemment, ne lâchant pas ses prunelles des yeux. La mâchoire toujours aussi crispé, son regard me fixant avec colère, tout dans son expression confirmait la provocation dont il faisait preuve. Puis, sans lui laisser le temps de prononcer le moindre mot, je fondis sur ses lèvres y plaquant les miennes avec force. Ce baiser n'avait rien d'agréable, ce n'était qu'un condensé de violence, de frustration enfin libéré, d'envie brutal. J'observais ses yeux s'agrandir de stupeur alors que les chaînes de ses poignets cliquetaient entre elles, signe d'agitation soudaine. Il était si prévisible, je souri contre ses lèvres, ''_voyons quelle sera la prochaine réaction..._''. Je resserrais ma prise sur sa mâchoire, ses yeux se plissèrent de douleur et ses dents se desserrèrent instantanément. J'en profitais pour introduire ma langue dans son antre. Je sentie très nettement son sursaut et eu le plaisir de l'entendre geindre sous moi, geignement étouffé par mes propre lèvres le transformant en un son étrangement similaire à un léger gémissement. Ma langue rejoignis rapidement sa consœur pour entamer un ballet quelque peu forcé. Bien vite le plaisir monta en moi rapidement rattrapé par une vague d'envie, il m'en fallait plus, beaucoup plus.

En m'écartant de Suigetsu à cause du manque d'air, je le vis détourner le regard espérant certainement échapper au mien, sa respiration hachée, les poings serrés au dessus des menottes, les joues rouges et un plaisir incontestable à en juger par la bosse formé sous sa ceinture. Cependant, tout dans son attitude laissait penser qu'il n'en était rien, pire encore on aurait pu croire que tout ce qu'il souhaitait était de s'enfuir le plus loin possible et cette constatation avait le don de m'agacer au plus haut point.

- Suigetsu, ose me dire que tu n'aime pas. Voyant que son regard continuait de me fuir je rajoutais: regarde-moi c'est un ordre !

Un ricanement mauvais secoua le prisonnier qui daigna enfin tourner ses pupilles dans ma direction en un regard empli de défi, il passa sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure, suite à ce geste de pure provocation il prit la parole :

- Et depuis quand j'obéis à tes ordres? J'accepte de faire preuve de respect envers ta force mais je ne te dois aucune fidélité, si je te suis c'est uniquement par intérêt personnel j'avais pourtant cru avoir été clair le jour où tu m'a libéré...

- Je te conseil d'arrêter tes provocations, ma patience a des limites.

Mon ton avait été plus agressif que je ne l'avais voulu et ma main avait glissé sur son cou pour l'enserrer avec force. Son corps entier se tendit, ses jambes s'agitaient frénétiquement, ses bras tiraient avec forces sur les chaînes, sa bouche était grande ouverte dans l'espoir d'inhaler un peu d'air. Cependant, son regard, ses yeux, ils n'avaient absolument pas changés, cette expression de défi était encore plus intense qu'avant comme s'il me défiait de continuer ma manœuvre d'étranglement jusqu'au bout.

Alors que ses yeux devenaient brumeux je relâchais toute tension sur son cou, une toux sèche sortie de sa gorge tandis que je l'observais reprendre douloureusement de grandes inspirations.

Je regardais avec une avidité certaine le renflement visible de son bas ventre qui gonflait un peu plus à chaque gestes violents envers l'épéiste.

Je me penchais afin de murmurer à son oreille :

- Je vois que tu nous avait caché tes tendances masochiste...

Il ne sembla pas porter grande importance à mes paroles trop occupé à reprendre une respiration convenable. Voyant son manque de réaction, je me mis à lui mordiller le lobe de l'oreille, sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre, il se tendit de nouveau laissant échapper un léger cris de surprise. Il avait chaud, sa peau était brûlante je reculais et vis son visage rouge et sa tête baissé.

- Sas... Sas'ke, pourquoi tu fait ça ?

Sa voix tremblait, il était hésitant comme s'il allait regretter ses paroles sitôt qu'elles seraient prononcées. J'allais répondre d'une réplique cinglante lorsque je perçus des larmes retenues aux coins de ses yeux ce qui eu pour effet de me calmer instantanément.

Je pris son visage délicatement, mes gestes plus doux que précédemment semblèrent le calmer puisqu'il se laissa totalement faire une lueur de surprise dans son regard humide.

- Cesse de résister et je serrais doux, défis-moi et tu le regrettera. Chuchotais-je d'une voix calme.

- ...

Il ouvrit la bouche mais se ravisa considérant sans doute ma mise en garde avec sérieux.

- Bien, je vois que tu a compris, on va enfin pouvoir commencer.

J'avais terminé ma phrase laissant ma langue tracer la ligne de sa mâchoire gonflée par le coup précédemment donné. Je le sentis frissonner mais il ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. ''_bien il s'est enfin calmé_''.

Je fis glisser mon muscle buccal le long de sa joue, sur ses lèvres tremblantes, son menton, sa jugulaire, je marquais une pause à la naissance de son cou où je m'attardais pour y mordiller la chair tendre. Ne tirant rien de plus que des halètements, je suçais légèrement la peau rougie avant d'y planter plus franchement les dents, j'entendis avec plaisir un cris de douleur de la part de mon compagnon suivi de sa respiration hachuré. Je récoltais les gouttes du précieux liquide rouge tout en soulevant le t-shirt violet du requin, effleurant sa peau frissonnante au passage. Je pus donc continuer mon exploration en descendant sur son torse contournant volontairement son bouton de chair, laissant une traînée de salive tout autour tirant un gémissement plaintif du soumis.

Alors que je suçais enfin avec gourmandise la petite boule de chair, des hoquets me parvinrent. En relevant le visage je vis celui baigné de larmes silencieuses de Suigetsu, il avait les yeux fortement fermés et le visage encore plus rouge qu'avant. Comprenant que l'aphrodisiaque devait y être pour quelque chose, je voulu le torturer un peu.

- Que t'arrive-t-il Suigetsu, si cela te met dans un tel état je peut me montrer clément et stopper tout de suite...

Ma voix était douce presque rassurante, il rouvrit vivement les yeux mais baissa aussitôt le visage avant de secouer négativement la tête. Ce soudain revirement me surpris grandement, je me doutais qu'il n'allait plus résister mais de la à ne pas vouloir arrêter... c'est de nouveau avec un sourire prédateur que je délaisse les boutons de chair et descend vers des abdos finement dessinés et un magnifique nombril avec lequel je prend le temps de jouer un peu. Pendant ce temps, je fait glisser mes mains à la bordure de son pantalon et en défait lentement le bouton. Je le sent frissonner et suppose que c'est de plaisir. Je fini par abaisser lentement le tissu en plaçant agilement mes doigts de façon à effleurer délicatement la peau douce de ses hanches.

Ayant enfin libéré le passage, ma langue glisse jusque sur l'intérieur de sa cuisse que je relève délicatement de manière à le faire glisser légèrement contre le mur et replacer sa cuisse sur la mienne dans une position plus appréciable de mon point de vue. Le requin décidément bien docile ne résiste nullement et place même son autre jambe dans la même position que la première et semble attendre la suite.

Un ricanement m'échappe lorsqu'il sursaute en sentant l'un de mes doigts se poser à quelques centimètres de son entrejambe bien éveillée.

Je décide de passer à la vitesse supérieure sentant mon propre désir monter. J'enlace sans attendre son membre entre mes doigts effectuant une légère pression, assez fort pour lui procurer une vague de plaisir mais pas trop pour ne pas lui faire mal.

J'ai enfin le plaisir d'entendre un cri de plaisir remplaçant ses halètements incessant. Ma main fini par bouger d'elle-même dans un lent et langoureux va-et-vient mettant mon requin au supplice. Je me penche vers lui me plaçant au niveau de son cou que je commence à lécher et à suçoter, sa réaction est immédiate, il tourne le visage afin de me laisser un accès plus large sur sa gorge. Je souris et entreprend de lui faire de magnifiques suçons tout en accélérant les mouvements de ma main.

Ses gémissements ne cessent de sortir de sa bouche tentatrice, et c'est entre deux de ces magnifiques sons qu'il parvient difficilement à articuler :

- Sas... Sas'ke... aaaah, j'en peut plus... je vais venir...mmmmh...

Je stop brusquement ma main et resserre la base de son membre afin de l'empêcher d'atteindre l'extase, lui tirant ainsi un cri de protestation, tout en continuant mon œuvre sur sa gorge. Je remonte mon autre main jusqu'à son visage en caressant son corps tremblant et positionne mes doigts sur ses lèvres. Il s'écoule quelques secondes sans qu'il ne réagisse je décide donc de forcer le barrage de ses lèvres et appuie sur sa langue pour lui faire passer le message qu'il met décidément du temps à comprendre.

Il se décide finalement à les lécher consciencieusement enroulant sa langue autour des intrus, m'excitant par la même occasion ''_il est plutôt doué de sa langue, cela laisse quelques possibilités, à tester à l'avenir_''.

Ma patience atteint rapidement sa limite, je retire mes doigts les laissant glisser le long de son menton, son regard est dirigé droit dans le mien, ses yeux son emplis de luxure et d'envie, sa respiration est rapide, ses joues sont rouges et son corps entier est brûlant et frissonnant. A cette vision, mon membre pulse et deviens douloureusement compressé dans mes vêtements.

Ce regard profond est de trop, je prend violemment ses lèvres avec un empressement vital pendant que mes doigts enduit de salive descendent le long de sa colonne vertébrale pour s'arrêter au niveau de l'entrée de son anneau de chair. Je ne peut retenir un ricanement contre ses lèvres lorsque j'appuie un premier doigt contre son entrée, qui y pénètre sans grande difficultés. Il sursaute en gémissant longuement sous la gène occasionnée, gémissement que je fait taire en recollant mes lèvres aux siennes approfondissant immédiatement le baiser en un ballet langoureux.

Constatant que son antre est déjà bien humide, je glisse un second doigt qui lui tire cette fois une grimace mais je ne fait pas grand cas de son inconfort me concentrant d'avantage sur le contrôle de mon propre corps afin de ne pas le prendre de suite sans préparation.

J'effectue rapidement des mouvements de ciseaux à l'aide de mes doigts. Je le sent mettre fin au baiser afin que nous puissions tout deux reprendre notre souffle, il pose son front contre mon épaule et je sent sa respiration rapide, son souffle chaud et les contractions de son intimité aspirant mes doigts quémandant plus.

Je ne parvient plus à me retenir, je retire brusquement mes doigts le faisant sursauter et en me lançant un regard interrogateur. Je retire rapidement mon pantalon et mon boxer libérant enfin mon membre tendu.

Je me replace entre ses cuisses que j'écarte un peu plus, sentant une légère pression sur ces dernières je lève mon regard sur lui et aperçois dans ses yeux brumeux une pointe de peur.

- Calme toi, je vais faire en sorte que tu te sente bien...

Je lui caresse tendrement la joue avant de coller de nouveau mes lèvres aux siennes. Posant mes mains sur son bassin je commence à introduire mon membre dans son intimité.

Je le sent aussitôt se contracter et tenter de reculer son visage mes je parvient à le bloquer d'une main derrière la nuque et continue mon avancé en lui sous ses plaintes que j'étouffe de mes lèvres.

Une fois enfoncé jusqu'à la garde je ne fait plus un geste pour qu'il puisse s'habituer à ma présence. Je le laisse enfin respirer en m'éloignant légèrement de lui voyant enfin les larmes rouler sur ses joues, ses jambes tremblantes, ses poings étroitement serrés, sa bouches entre-ouverte laissant passer sa respiration difficile ainsi qu'un fin filet de salive coulant sensuellement le long de son menton, son visage totalement rouge,... tout en lui me donnait envie de perdre le contrôle et de le plaquer violemment au sol et le prendre sauvagement, seulement une petite voie dans ma tête me disait que je ne devais pas, qu'il ne fallait surtout pas le blesser.

Le cliquetis des chaînes m'informèrent d'un mouvement de la part de mon désormais amant attirant mon attention sur lui.

- T'attend quoi au juste là ? Je ne te supplierais pas... mais termine au moins ce que tu a commencé et bouge, j'en peut plus...

- A tes ordres princesse !

Il allait rétorquer lorsque d'un coups de hanche rapide je me retirais presque entièrement de lui, lui coupant temporairement le souffle avant de m'enfoncer brusquement en lui le faisant violemment gémir. Je répétais le geste à plusieurs reprises avant d'accélérer mes va-et-viens faisant claquer mes hanches contre ses fesses, le faisant gémir de plus en plus fort, m'enfonçant toujours plus loin. Je continuais mes coups de reins cherchant ce point précis qui lui ferait voir les étoiles, lorsque enfin je frappais sa ce point si sensible il cria de plaisir, de pure extase. Sans perdre une seconde je réitérais mon geste frappant cette boule de nerf sans relâche lui faisant perdre halène.

C'est dans un cri de pure délivrance qu'il vint entre nos deux corps, les contraction de son intimité sur mon membre me firent jouir peu de temps après lui.

Je m'écroulais sur son corps, tout deux essoufflés.

C'est en sentant quelque chose de dur contre mon ventre que je me redressais difficilement vérifiant ce qui me gênais et m'empêchais de reprendre mon souffle tranquillement.

Un rire sadique m'échappa lorsque je vit les membre de Suigetsu toujours douloureusement dressé prêt à jouir une nouvelle fois, je me penchais doucement à son oreille lui chuchotant:

- On dirait que tu n'est pas encore satisfait, mais ne t'inquiète pas je vais satisfaire ton insatiabilité.

Je lui lèche le lobe de son oreille le faisant gémir, à l'entente de ce magnifique son je senti une pulsation dans mon bas-ventre. Je continuais mes caresses sur lui dans le but de le faire d'autant plus gémir et ainsi réveiller à nouveau mon membre.

Ce réveil annonça le début du second round.

Je le fit monter au septième ciel de nombreuses fois cette fois là, jusqu'à ce qu'il perde connaissance.

* * *

><p>Bon voilà, il restera plus que l'épilogue que j'espère poster plus rapidement que ce chapitre (encore pardon pour ce retard, je suis impardonnable ^^')<p>

Comme vous l'avez peut-être remarqué, c'était mon premier lemon donc si il y a des choses qui vous ont dérangés (trop de bla bla, trop rapide ou pas assez, etc...) n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir pour que je puisse modifier cela dans mes prochaines histoires, alors ne soyez pas timide et laissez moi une petite review que je sache au moins que vous avez pris le temps de lire ma fanfic et savoir ce que vous en pensez cela me fera très plaisir.

Sur ce à la prochaine ;)


	4. Epilogue

Boujours à tous chers lecteurs adorééééés ^^

Avant toute choses mes plus plates excuses pour le retard incroyable et impardonnable que j'ai eu pour ce prologue. Mais pour ma défenses j'ai eu des problèmes de santé relativement important et n'ai donc pas put utiliser mon ordinateur pendant un long moment et j'ai fini par oublier que je n'avait pas posté le prologue... désoléééééé ^^'

Donc 2 infos, premièrement, pour m'excuser de mon retard doublé de mon oubli j'ai décidée de rallonger un peu le prologue qui est donc plus long que les précédents chapitres je croit. Et deuxièmement, en réponse à une review me disant que le lemon était trop rapide, il y en a aussi un dans ce chapitre et j'ai essayée de le faire un peu plus long que le premier en espérant que cela va plaire à la personne concerné ;)

Oh et je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographes ^^

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>POV Suigetsu<p>

Il fait noire... c'est étrange, j'ai mal partout, mes poignets me lancent affreusement, la douleur se propage jusqu'à mes épaules que je sens écorchés. Mon corps tout entier est engourdi et ma tête me fait horriblement mal, elle bourdonne et je n'ai pas la force de bouger ne serais-ce qu'un doigt.

Au bout de ce qui me semble être une éternité je parvient à ouvrir doucement les yeux pour observer mon environnement. C'est sombre, je ne vois rien à par des murs de pierres, une table en métal devant moi et... rien d'autre, ma tête tourne, je suis épuisé...

...Une minute! S'il n'y a que des murs de pierre pourquoi au lieu de sentir sa dureté sous ma tête je ne ressent que de la douceur et de la chaleur.

Suite à un effort surhumain, je parviens à tourner lentement mon visage pour apercevoir un torse, mais pas n'importe lequel, je reconnais cette odeur, c'est celle de notre cher Uchiwa... attendez un instant, pourquoi suis-je à moitié couché sur Sasuke?

J'essaie de me redresser rapidement mais en vain car une douleur fulgurante dans mes reins me stop instantanément. Ma respiration s'accélère, ''_que s'est-il passé, pourquoi j'ai si mal et surtout BORDEL POURQUOI SUIS-JE COUCHE SUR SASUKEEEE?_''

Il semblerait que dans ma panique je fini par faire trop de bruit car je sentis mon ''oreiller'' remuer sous moi, ''_sa y est, ma dernière heure est arrivée!_''.

POV Sasuke

Je me sens bien, reposé, libéré de toute tension. Mais mon doux repos prend fin lorsque je sens ce stupide requin remuer et m'empêcher de continuer ce repos depuis longtemps désiré, un repos sans aucune sombre pensées. Je tente désespérément de me replonger dans les bras de Morphée mais ce que je pense être un sursaut de la part de mon compagnon m'en empêche encore une fois. Je l'entend respirer fortement et dans un moment de grande bonté je me décide à ouvrir les yeux afin de m'assurer que rien de grave n'est arrivé.

Mes paupières me laissant enfin voir mon environnement, je baisse la tête pour regarder cet imbécile complètement paniqué, la respiration haletante, le visage abasourdi et le corps... tremblant ? ''_Aurait-il froid ?_''

Je fixe mon regard dans ses billes améthystes dans l'optique* de comprendre l'origine de son trouble. N'y trouvant rien d'autre que de la détresse je reviens sur mon idée de départ et après un lourd silence, décide enfin d'en avoir le cœur net:

- T'as froid ?

Une simple question sans blabla superflus, et pourtant cela eu l'air de le déstabiliser au plus au point. Je le vis fermer et ouvrir la bouche plusieurs fois de suite sans pour autant prononcer quoi que ce soit. Quand enfin sa stupeur sembla prendre fin sa réponse ne m'avança pas plus:

- Euh... non...

… Ok, on va aller loin. Puisqu'il ne semblait pas avoir l'air de vouloir me renseigner plus que cela, je pose ma main sur sa hanche, lui provoquant un frisson au passage, et le rapproche de moi pour que sa chaleur corporel ne laisse pas sur ma propre peau un froid désagréable qui, je le sens, me mettrais de mauvaise humeur alors que je suis actuellement dans un des rares moment de détente que j'affectionne.

POV Suigetsu

Froid ? Non. Perdu, choqué, un peu terrifié(il faut le dire) à cause du manque d'information par rapport à la situation, oui !

Alors là je comprend plus rien. Résumons une minute. Je me réveille avec un mal de crâne affreux, dans un endroit qui m'ai inconnu, je suis allongé sur un Sasuke torse nu qui est actuellement en train de me serrer contre lui et j'ai les reins en compotes ce qui m'empêche de bouger comme je le voudrais... Je ne connais que deux possibilités pouvant donner suite à tout ces symptômes, la première étant peu catholique et tout à fait impossible. La seconde étant que j'ai été drogué/empoisonné puis battu et enfin Sasuke m'a retrouvé, tout à fait par hasard, aidé et m'a réchauffé à cause d'un effet secondaire du poison et s'est malencontreusement endormi... Oui, ça ne peut être que ça !

Pour confirmer cette merveilleuse explication issu de mon génie, je décide d'avoir confirmation de la bouche du brun, j'attire son attention en bougeant un peu mon coude contre ses côtes et une fois ses yeux de nouveau sur moi, je me lance:

- Hé Sas'ke, j'ai été drogué ?

- Oui.

- Et tu m'a aidé...

- Oui.

- Et comment tu m'a soigné, je croyais que t'avais récupéré Karin pour ses capacités en tant que médic-nin ?

- … Je t'ai empoisonné.

- Ah ok, je me disais aussi... HEIN, COMMENT CA EMPOISONE ?

Je vis Sasuke froncer les sourcils et me lancer un regard made in Uchiwa. Bon, je crois que j'ai peut être crié un peu fort mais cet enfoiré m'a empoisonné. Son regard passa d'avertissement à interrogateur. Je ne compris pas vraiment alors j'attendis et l'explication ne tarda pas à arriver.

- Tu ne te souvient pas de ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Je lui fis un signe de tête négatif et le vis, ce sourire, celui qui voulais dire qu'il avait une longueur d'avance sur vous, ce sourire qui ne présageait jamais rien de bon pour vous et qui vous faisait vous sentir minuscule, presque insignifiant. Je déglutis plus vraiment sûr de vouloir être mis au courant. Je vis ses yeux changer de couleur pour passer d'un noir onyx à un rouge sang, ''_oh bordel qu'est ce que j'ai dis ? pourquoi les sharingans ?_''

Une nausée me pris et je compris bien vite que je venais d'être emprisonné dans une illusion de Sasuke. Mais étrangement, je ne ressentais pas de sensations désagréable à part le vertige de tout à l'heure ce qui prouve que le brun, malgré l'utilisation de ses sharingans, n'avait pas de mauvaises intentions... enfin j'espère.

Soudain, l'obscurité qui m'entourait disparu pour me laisser apercevoir une forêt, et si je ne m'abuse, il s'agissait de la forêt où nous avions combattu la veille, dernier souvenir qu'il me restait avant mon réveil ''sur'' Sasuke.

Je vis donc cette forêt, décoré de quelques corps sans vis, ma signature de toute évidence, puis Sasuke et les deux autres qui semblaient chercher quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un puisqu'ils observaient chaque corps sans vraiment s'arrêter dessus.

Enfin, ils se stoppèrent, Sasuke était de toute évidence sur ses gardes, puis un bruit attira son attention et je me vis tenant difficilement debout contre un arbre. Un dialogue rapide s'en suivi pendant lequel les deux roux furent congédiés et Sasuke m'offris un magnifique coups à la nuque qui sembla assommer mon jumeau. Au même moment, une douleur à la nuque me fis sursauter. Je me retournais violemment pour apercevoir Sasuke debout derrière moi me souriant toujours de cette façon désagréable avant qu'il ne lâche:

- Tu a compris n'est ce pas ?

- Je ne suis pas idiot, tu me montre ce qu'il s'est passé c'est ça ?

- Tu est moins bête que je ne le pensais.

J'allais lui poser une autre question mais il disparu sans plus de cérémonies.

Je reportais alors mon attention sur nos homologues qui reprirent leurs mouvements, tout en gardant à l'esprit que Sasuke semblait consciemment me faire ressentir uniquement ce que lui me faisait subir ce qui expliquerait la douleur à la nuque quand il a frappé l'autre moi mais l'inexistence de douleur dû aux blessures que mon jumeau avait déjà au début.

La suite ne fut pas des plus passionnante, je le vis m'emmener dans ce qui ressemblait à un ancien repère d'Orochimaru et je reconnu la pièce dans laquelle je m'étais réveillé, puis il m'attacha, ce qui est logique puisqu'il m'avait semblé comprendre que j'étais déjà empoisonné et qu'il ignorait les effets. Ensuite, il feuilleta un compte rendu de Kabuto que je lu par dessus son épaule et qui me fis froid dans le dos.

Par la suite, un grognement fit lever la tête de Sasuke et la mienne aussi, c'était l'autre moi qui se réveillait, je me vis alors paniquer en apercevant les menottes et je rougie instantanément ''_non mais sérieux c'est quoi cette réaction! Et Sasuke, enfoiré je t'interdis de ricaner comme ça, ne te fout pas de moi!_''

Puis encore un dialogue futile eu lieu, je savais déjà pour le poison ayant bloqué mon chakra, tout ce que je voulais savoir moi c'est ce qu'il s'était passé pour que je me retrouve dans cette situation embarrassante de mon réveil tout à l'heure. Alors si Sasuke pouvait abréger un peu ça m'arrangerais.

Je continuais à nous observer, commençant sérieusement à m'ennuyer. Quand enfin je me sortie moi-même de cette longue période où rien ne se passa, qu'est ce que je m'aime!

Il semblerait que je demande à Sasuke de me donner à boire... mouai pas super palpitant mais je vous assure que c'est intéressant après une période à ne rien faire.

Et là, le drame. Je pris conscience que Sasuke était un salaud doublé d'un enfoiré sans limite... Il m'a fait prendre UN POISON! Et sans même connaître ses effets en plus... cet ordure aurait put me tuer juste par curiosité!

Le temps passa encore dans le silence, mais cette fois quelque chose clochait, je me sentais fiévreux, j'avais chaud et avais du mal à respirer. En jetant un coup d'œil à mon double, je pus voir qu'il était dans le même état que moi. Donc si je comprenais bien, mon état actuel était dû à ce que Sasuke avait fait boire à mon autre moi... un aphrodisiaque, cet abruti m'avait fait avalé un aphrodisiaque!

Sasuke me gifla alors que je tentais de lui échapper, et autant dire qu'il n'avait pas été tendre. Mais je me surpris à gémir, la douleur que j'avais senti dans ma joue m'avais fait une décharge dans tout le corps au point que je me demandais comment mon autre moi avait put faire comme si de rien était, sûrement la panique...

La suite n'arrangea en rien mon état, Sasuke embrassa mon double, qui tentant de lui résister accentua les sensations que je ressentais. Mes yeux se voilèrent et j'observais la scène avec de plus en plus de difficultés à me concentrer.

Puis vint la tentative d'étranglement, le vrai Sasuke sembla m'épargner la douleur de ses doigt s'enfonçant dans ma peau car je ne ressenti que le manque d'air et la sensation de plaisir pulsant dans mon bas ventre se décupler, je cru mourir lorsque je fus sur le point de perdre connaissance, je ne pus dire si c'était par frustration de ne pouvoir me libérer d'une telle vague de plaisir ou par manque d'air mais tout ce que je peut dire c'est que je repris pied quand il lâcha la gorge de l'autre Suigetsu mais le plaisir n'avait pas pour autant disparu ajoutant à ma frustration. Une sensation d'humidité sur mon oreille m'envoya une nouvelle décharge et je vis le brun lécher le lobe d'oreille de mon double.

Des larmes de frustration coulèrent sur mes joues alors que je ne parvenais plus à supporter cette torture.

- Sas'ke, je t'en supplie... arrête, j'en peut plus... laisse moi...

Seul un rire amusé que je reconnu comme celui de Sasuke me parvint alors que la scène continuait sous mes yeux embrumés par les larmes et l'envie.

La morsure fus de trop, je hurlais littéralement de frustration, de douleur et surtout de plaisir. Je n'en pouvais plus, si ça continuait j'allais finir par tourner de l'œil. Le fait que mon double ne soit pas dans le même état devait venir de l'aphrodisiaque ayant des effets secondaire d'hyper-vigilance ou quelque chose comme ça empêchant de prendre pleinement conscience de se qu'il se passait. Mais le poison n'étant actuellement pas dans mon organisme, je ne ressentais que les effets de chaleur et de désir ou alors c'était le bon vouloir de Sasuke qui contrôlait entièrement cette satané illusion qui allait me rendre fou.

Lorsque le faux Sasuke commença à lécher le corps de mon autre moi mon cerveau cessa de fonctionner. Je me mis à hurlais en appelant Sasuke et en le suppliant d'arrêter sa torture. Je pensais mes supplique adressé à un sourd jusqu'à ce que je le vois apparaître devant moi et s'accroupir à ma auteur un sourire mauvais sur le visage.

- Oui Suigetsu, que puis-je faire pour toi ?

- Je... j-je t'en prie, aide moi. Arrête l'illusion... j'en peut plus...

- Je ne peut pas faire ça, tu voulais savoir ce qu'il s'était passé alors je te montre, mais ne t'inquiète pas je vais t'aider.

Sur ce, je me sentis me faire allonger au sol sans que je ne puisse protester. Sasuke se positionna au dessus de moi et je le senti plus que je ne le vis, reproduire les même gestes que nos homologues. Les sensations de tout à l'heure me semblèrent tellement futile par rapport à celles que je ressentais actuellement car en plus de ressentir ce que l'autre moi ressentait, j'avais en plus mes propres sensations.

Je n'étais plus que gémissements et cris de pure extase mais le même problème se posa à moi, je ne parvenais pas à me libérer, Sasuke m'en empêchait quand bien même c'était la seule chose que je voulais, je n'y parvenais pas.

Je vois le second Sasuke faire lécher ses doigts à mon clone, mais en tournant la tête vers mon propre Sasuke, je le vois sourire en coin.

J'essaie de me concentrer sur ses paroles alors qu'il baisse son pantalon sans me lâcher du regard:

- J'ai été gentil hier et je t'ai préparé parce que c'était ta première fois mais puisque ce n'est plus le cas alors je ne vois pas l'intérêt de perdre d'avantage de temps. En revanche, j'ai pus constater que tu étais plutôt doué avec ta langue alors voyons voir ce que tu sais faire.

J'eus alors un gros plan sur son membre gonflé de désir. Il ne me fallu pas longtemps pour comprendre ce qu'il attendait de moi surtout quand son sexe frotta sur le coin de mes lèvres. Je dois avouer qu'en temps normal cette idée ne m'aurais pas vraiment enchanté mais en ce moment, entre la sensation de chaleur traversant chaque parcelles de mon corps et cette sensation de va-et-viens venant des activités de nos doubles mon cerveau ne fonctionnait pas correctement.

Mes lèvres s'ouvrirent d'elles-mêmes, d'abord doucement laissant un court filet d'air passer mais je dus bien vite ouvrir plus grand lorsque le membre épais s'introduit durement dans ma bouche me faisant écarquiller les yeux, des larmes commençant à se former aux coins de mes yeux que je fermais fortement. Le sexe dur de Sasuke cogna contre ma gorge et je dû réprimer un haut le cœur. Je tente de repousser le brun avec mes mains mais ce dernier attrape un touffe de mes cheveux me faisant comprendre que c'était lui et personne d'autre qui déciderait de ce qu'il se passerait. Je lui lance un regard suppliant qui n'obtiendra comme réponse qu'un rictus avant que je ne sente le membre se retirer lentement et frotter contre ma langue, la sensation est étrange mais pourtant pas désagréable, le problème se pose surtout au niveau du manque d'expérience. N'ayant pas l'habitude de me retrouver avec quelque chose d'aussi imposant dans la bouche, je ne sais pas vraiment comment m'y prendre pour ne pas m'étouffer tout en satisfaisant Sasuke qui ne laissera pas passer si ma prestation ne lui convient pas.

Voyant sûrement que je suis en train (d'essayer) de réfléchir sur la manière de m'y prendre, le brun se retire entièrement de ma bouche sans pour autant s'éloigner et je vois comme une sorte de flash alors que mon clone est en train de lécher les doigts de l'autre Sasuke. Je suppose ce c'est ce qu'il veut que je reproduise, alors je dégluti et pose timidement mes lèvres sur le bout de son membre que je commence lentement à suçoter, je le sens frémir et il laisse un soupir lui échapper. Fier de cette réaction que je suis parvenu à lui tirer, je prend confiance et engloutis doucement le sexe fièrement dressé entre mes lèvres. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre, une main se posa sur ma tête et se mis à tirer une peu sur quelques mèches.

Commençant lentement à comprendre comment procéder pour ne pas m'étouffer, j'accélère légèrement la cadence de mes mouvements. Cette initiative a l'air de plaire au brun qui au lieu de tirer sur mon cuir chevelu, comme il le faisait jusqu'à maintenant, décide de l'épargner en faisant glisser sa main sur ma joue en une tendre caresse. Et même si ce brusque changement de comportement me perturbe au plus haut point, je ne peut m'empêcher de savourer ce soudain moment de répit. Ainsi, je ferme les yeux afin d'en profiter au maximum sans pour autant en oublier mon activité.

J'y prenais vraiment goût et sans me vanter je pense ne pas être mauvais pour ça, mais comme toute bonne chose à une fin, c'est un événement encore meilleur qui me stoppa dans mon œuvre.

Effectivement, j'étais tellement concentré pour ne pas m'étouffer, mordre accidentellement ou autre, que je ne faisait vraiment plus intention à nos doubles ce que j'aurais peut-être dû faire.

C'est donc le membre de Sasuke dans mon antre buccale que j'écarquillais les yeux autant que possible dans un sursaut de pure stupeur et peut être d'anticipation en sentant une désagréable gêne au niveau d'un endroit de mon anatomie qui n'aurait pas dû avoir lieu.

Je tirais brusquement ma tête en arrière afin de lâcher le sexe encombrant, et gémis fortement sentant comme une présence à l'intérieur de mon postérieur, une chaleur insoutenable monte alors en moi et je jette un regard suppliant à Sasuke, je ne tiendrais plus très longtemps dans cette état, je ne pensais pas pouvoir supporter une telle chaleur en étant toujours conscient.

Le sourire de Sasuke ne fait que s'agrandir alors qu'il se baisse et commence à lécher mon aine provoquant de violant frissons dans tout mon corps. Il remonte légèrement de sorte que son visage atteigne mon membre sur lequel je sens son souffle chaud.

Alors que je ressent une légère douleur au niveau de mon postérieur, elle est vite évincée par la sensation de la langue de Sasuke sur mon membre. Je me met à haleter violemment à la recherche d'air refusant de remplir mes poumons, l'une de mes mains se cramponne désespérément aux mèches corbeaux du Uchiwa tandis que la seconde se pose sur son épaule dans le but de la griffer un peu et me décharger de la vague de plaisir qui m'envahis.

Je suis en train de devenir fou, je ne sais plus où donner de la tête. Je ne comprend plus ce qu'il m'arrive, je ne sais pas si je dois me concentrer sur la sensation de mon intimité étiré via mon double ou sur la sensation de mon membre entouré par la bouche de Sasuke.

Je veux jouir, j'en peut plus, il doit me libérer de la contrainte de son illusion et me laisser venir, je ne le supporterais pas plus longtemps.

C'est dans un état second que je descend ma main logée dans ses cheveux et la pose sur sa joue forçant un peu pour ramener son visage près du mien. Il délaisse donc sa tâche précédente et se laisse faire lorsque j'approche son visage du mien et l'embrasse passionnément. Je suis ravie lorsque je sens sa langue frotter presque aussitôt contre mes lèvres que j'ouvre instantanément pour l'accueillir, s'en suit un baiser enflammé durant lequel je sens les mains de Sasuke me caresser les hanches me faisant gémir entre nos lèvres scellées.

Je sursaute quand le brun brise le baiser et laisse échapper un petit geignement en ne sentant plus ces agréables frottements sur mon intimité. J'entends le double de Sasuke dire à mon jumeau de se calmer et regarde mon propre Sasuke me sourire tendrement, je sens mes joues chauffer à cet instant ''_s'il me sourit de cette façon à chaque fois, je risque de le laisser me broyer les reins autant qu'il le souhaite !_''

Son regard encré dans le mien, il saisit mes cuisses afin de les écarter un peu plus, je compris le message et n'opposais aucune résistance en ayant sans doute autant envie que lui.

Il approche son visage du mien et vient chuchoter à mon oreille:

- Désolé, ça risque de te faire vraiment mal.

Je ne comprend plus trop son comportement, n'était-ce pas lui qui disait qu'il n'allait pas être tendre puisque ce n'était plus ma première fois il y a quelques minutes ? Alors pourquoi s'excuse-t-il maintenant ?

Alors que j'allais lui poser la question, il scella de nouveau nos lèvres me faisant ainsi taire. J'écarquillais soudain les yeux alors que je sentis quelque chose de vraiment imposant se frayer un chemin dans mes chairs intimes. Mon hurlement de douleur fut avalé par les lèvres du brun alors que les larmes coulaient abondamment sur mes joues. Je fermais fortement mes paupières, j'avais mal, très mal, j'avais l'impression d'être déchiré en deux de l'intérieur. Si les sensations de plaisir avaient été multipliés par deux jusqu'à présent, la douleur l'était aussi à présent. Je sentis Sasuke laisser une traînée de baiser papillon le long de ma mâchoire pour finir sur mes lèvres où il s'attarda pour un baiser plus approfondi. En même temps, ses mains s'activèrent pour venir masser mes reins. J'ouvris finalement mes yeux et le fixais à travers les larmes restées dans mes yeux, je pus alors constater l'ampleur du désir et de l'envie qu'il réprimait à cet instant pour ne pas me faire de mal.

Je pris donc la seule décision qui me semblais possible en cet instant même s'il y avait une possibilité pour que je le regrette quasiment aussitôt. Je rompis le baiser et força un sourire lançant à Sasuke :

- Sas'ke, pourquoi tu te retient ? Ce n'est pas ma première fois comme tu l'a dit alors laisse toi aller.

- Je ne m'arrêterais pas.

- J'espère bien ! ''_ne me tente pas à changer d'avis... si je serre les dents bien fort ça devrait passer, après tout le plaisir qu'il m'a donné c'est le moins que je puisse faire_''.

Il sembla hésiter entre céder à ses pulsions comme je lui avais dit ou attendre sagement en les réprimant, fronçant les sourcils je réfléchis à la façon de lui faire perdre le contrôle quand une idée de génie aussi brillante que d'habitude me frappa.

Je passais mes bras derrière la nuque de mon brun pour le rapprocher de mon visage et commençais à sortir le bout de ma langue pour lui caresser les lèvres, doucement je remontais le long de sa mâchoire pour enfin atteindre le lobe de son oreille où je chuchotais d'une voix la plus sensuelle possible :

- Sas'ke, s'il te plais prend moi sauvagement... ''_t'as plus intérêt à hésiter mon grand parce que là j'ai mis ma fierté de côté pour toi !_''

Je me sentis brusquement repoussé en arrière et plaqué au sol sans rien y comprendre jusqu'à ce qu'une douleur fulgurante surgisse de mon arrière train. Sasuke commença de violent va-et-viens dans mon intimité non habitué à l'imposante présence. Je serrais les dents aussi fort que possible mais cela n'empêcha pas un gémissement de douleur de franchir mes lèvres étroitement fermées.

Voyant que je ne me détendais pas Sasuke ralenti quelque peu la cadence de ses coups de reins sans pour autant les stopper et fis glisser sa main droite sur mon membre afin d'y imprimer le même mouvement que sur mon intimité. Je sentis instantanément une petite vague de plaisir à travers la douleur.

Je commençais tout juste à me détendre lorsque j'entendis par inadvertance un rapide échange entre nos doubles où Sasuke m'avait donné un petit surnom :

- HEIN ? COMMENT CA PRINCESSE...

Je ne pus terminer ma phrase, ma respiration se coupa, j'écarquillais les yeux avant de finalement lâcher un râle de pure extase, le brun venait de donner un coups de buttoir relativement profond en même temps que le faux Sasuke avait commençait ses mouvements à l'intérieur de mon propre double.

Je m'accrochais désespérément aux épaules de Sasuke comme si ma vie en dépendais. Je l'entendis ricaner avant qu'il ne reprennent ses coups de reins à une cadence soutenu en même temps que les illusions. Je ne pouvais plus respirer, j'avais chaud beaucoup trop chaud, la sensation de friction du membre épais de Sasuke contre mes chaires intimes me tournais la tête et alors que je ne pensais pas pouvoir en supporter plus, il donna un coups plus puissant que les précédents et je ne pus réprimer un hurlement de plaisir alors que ma tête commença à tourner et ma vision se troublait.

Les deux Sasuke recommencèrent plusieurs fois à taper ce point précis qui me faisais voir des étoiles, je n'étais plus que gémissements et cris de pure plaisir. L'air me manquais de plus en plus. Ma vision se troublait de plus en plus je ne pouvais tenir plus longtemps il fallait que je jouisse ou j'allais perdre connaissance par ce trop plein de plaisir. Sasuke dût s'en apercevoir puisqu'il vint me murmurer à l'oreille :

- Dis moi ce que tu veut.

- Laisse moi jouir... Sasuke.

J'avais prononcé son prénom dans un souffle dans ma semi-conscience. Je le vis exécuter un mudra de sa main libre avant de me sentir envahis par une bouffé de chaleur se concentrant essentiellement dans mon bas ventre. J'attrapais maladroitement le visage de Sasuke afin de l'embrasser comme si ma vie en dépendais alors que je sentais la jouissance la plus puissante et ravageuse de ma vie approcher.

Alors que la délivrance me toucha enfin, mon cri d'extase se noya dans la gorge du bras qui se tendit d'un coups en grognant contre mes lèvres. Il cessa tout mouvements dans mon intimité alors que nous nous embrassions à en perdre haleine. Je fini néanmoins par le relâcher afin de récupérer de l'air, j'aspirais rapidement de l'air afin de remplir à nouveau mes poumons qui avaient du mal à suivre visiblement. Le brun se retira lentement de mon intimité et repris calmement sa respiration. Cependant alors que j'étais concentré sur ma respiration je remarquais comme une sensation un peu étrange en bas, comme si quelque chose de chaud coulais de mon...

- SAS'KE, T'A PAS FAIT CE QUE JE PENSE QUE TU AS FAIT !

Il ferma doucement les yeux et s'allongea nonchalamment à côté de moi les bras croisées derrière la tête.

- Soit plus précis.

- Tu as... en moi... à l'intérieur... tu...

- Oui j'ai joui en toi, je n'ai pas eu le temps de me retirer.

Là j'étais sidéré, non seulement il avait fait ''ça'' et surtout il n'avait pas du tout l'air d'être désolé le moins du monde.

Alors que j'allais répliquer, mon attention fut attiré par nos doubles qui semblaient être reparti pour un second round. Je les regardais avec un air horrifié quand Sasuke me regarda avec un air moqueur affiché sur le visage et tout devint trouble. Quand je rouvris les yeux j'étais de retour contre Sasuke, dans le vrai repère d'Orochimaru. Il me regardait fixement toujours avec cet air moqueur, il fit disparaître ses sharingans et resta immobile.

Sa manière de me fixer me mis rapidement mal à l'aise, je ne comprenais pas, on aurait dit qu'il attendait quelque chose de ma part.

- Quoi ?

- Tu voulais savoir ce qu'il s'était passé, maintenant tu le sais.

- Euh, oui à ce propos...

je comprend maintenant ce qu'il attend, il veut connaître ce que j'en pense. Très bien tu veut savoir et bien la voilà ma réponse. Je me redressais pour lui faire face et lui roula la pelle du siècle, je le vis hausser les sourcils visiblement surpris. Je m'écartais de lui plus que fier de moi. Puis je me réinstallais confortablement contre lui, de toute façon vu la douleur de mes reins je ne pensais même pas à essayer de me lever.

Après quelques minutes de silence, je me décidais à taquiner un peu notre oh si célèbre et magnifique Uchiwa. De toute façon j'avais le droit puisqu'il était resté silencieux suite au baiser que je lui avais donné ça signifiais qu'il acceptait qu'il y ai quelque chose entre nous sinon il m'aurait déjà massacré pour avoir osé faire une telle chose... enfin je crois.

- Dit Sas'ke, je peut dire à cette idiote de Karin qu'on a couché 2 fois ensemble ?

- Non.

- HEIN ? Mais pourquoi ?

- … (regard made in Sasuke)

- Alors juste qu'elle n'a aucune chance parce que tu préfère les garçons ?

- …

- …

- …

- Pfff t'es même pas drôle.

Je décidais de bouder dans mon coin en me décalant de sorte à ne plus être contre lui et tournant le visage dans le sens opposé. Je l'entendis soupirer et jetais un œil dans sa direction pensant qu'il avait peut-être changé d'avis mais je le vis se relever et remettre ses vêtements en place avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

- Attend Sas'ke, on peut pas partir maintenant. M'écriais-je dans la panique il tourna légèrement son visage de façon à me voir du coin de l'œil m'incitant à continuer. Je... je ne peut pas marcher, j'ai trop mal pour l'instant alors si on pouvait attendre juste un peu le temps que la douleur passe ça m'arrangerais.

Il fronça les sourcils puis se mit à sourire sournoisement ce qui évidemment n'était en général pas bon pour moi, puis il disparut de mon champs de vision pour apparaître derrière moi et je me sentis soulevé du sol en mode princesse.

- AAARG REPOSE MOI TOUT DE SUITE !

- Pourquoi je ferais ça, on a déjà passés trop de temps ici ''princesse''.

À l'entente de ce surnom et dans ma position je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir et cet enfoiré qui sourie d'un air supérieur. Il ne semble pas attendre de réponse de ma part puisqu'il commence à courir vers la sortie. Je n'ai pas trop le choix de toute façon, puisque je ne peut pas me déplacer seul pour le moment alors autant en profiter et puis de toute façon il n'y a pas de témoins. Je fini par poser ma tête contre l'épaule de Sasuke et soupire, une question me tracasse depuis tout à l'heure.

- Sas'ke, qu'est ce que tu ressent pour moi ? Je veut dire c'était pas que pour tirer un coups hein ? ''_j'ai jamais été très à l'aise avec ce genre de choses alors les douleurs du cœur je les appréhendes un peu je dois l'avouer_''

- Si ça avait été le cas tu crois vraiment que j'aurais utiliser mes illusions de cette façon ?

A cette déclaration, mon cœur a raté un battement, je suis soulagé de savoir qu'il ressent quand même quelque chose pour moi même si je ne suis pas sûr de réussir à dire si c'est vraiment les sentiments que j'espère, c'est encore trop tôt pour le dire mais c'est un bon début.

Je soupir de bien être alors que je me sens si léger... si léger... léger?

- AAAAAAAH ! DEMI-TOUR, VITE SAS'KE, DEMI-TOUR, MON EPEE, ON A OUBLIES MON EPEEEEEEEEEEEE !

Oh oui une belle histoire qui commence.

* * *

><p>*jeu de mot d'enfer, oui je sais je suis pas drôle XD<p>

aaah voilààààà c'est finiiiiii, bon j'espère que la fin est pas trop trop guimauve hein ?

Bon comme vous l'auraient sans doute remarqués le lemon ressemble beaucoup à celui du chapitre précèdent mais je voulais juste voir le quel était le mieux et pour ça je demande bien sur votre avis, c'est mieux quand je le fait du point de vu du dominant ou du dominé ?

N'hésitez surtout pas à me donner votre avis sur ce qui vous plaît et au contraire ce qui ne vous plaît pas afin que je m'améliore dans mes prochaine fics.

En parlant de mes prochaines fics je travaille actuellement sur une fic marco/ace et une aomine/kise que je commencerais à poster qu'une fois qu'elles seront complètement terminées afin d'éviter des délais interminable entre chaque chapitre posté.

J'espère que cette histoire vous à plu et à bientôt ^^


End file.
